1000 miles
by Ignis Faatus
Summary: Sin embargo hay algo que nos une más allá del deseo carnal. Lo percibo en mi alma, resuena con la confianza de su mirada. Una promesa: podremos ser felices... por fin.


_Hey :D! Esto simplemente fue escrito por diversión, acuñada al tiempo y sumada a la inspiración; sin negar mi opulenta obsesión por no dejar morir al fandom de esta OTP , por que estos dos, en algún mundo, tiempo o dimensión estén juntos. (Fan harta del hiatus eterno CLAMP ¬¬*)_

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna, salvo si no te gusta el BL no leas. OOCness(? AU dentro de las dimensiones de **TRC** y el _ sadame _en **X.**_

 _One-shot independiente. El titulo es el nombre de una canción de Vanessa Carlton y no tiene que ver con ningún otro fic... ¿sí?_

 _Sin más los dejo con esta lectura ridícula pero que disfrute MUCHO al escribir :D_

* * *

-Vas Monou.

Gruñí desviando la vista a la pista de baile por enésima vez. Barriéndola por encima de las gafas. Nada.

-¡Ay, por favor! -Sorata rodó lo ojos hacia el techo, recargando los codos en la barra-.¿Podrías dejar de cotizarte por una sola noche?

-Déjame en paz- . Le espeté dando otro trago a la bebida espirituosa. No quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba... indispuesto, por decirlo así-. Además, creo que tengo todo el derecho a cotizarme-. Arremetí acabándome el trago de un golpe y soltándole una sonrisita de lado. Sorata sólo hizo un puchero y ordenó un par más de tragos.

Sólo llevábamos media hora en el antro y Sorata ya había divisado a 5 posibles candidatas para lo que nos gusta llamar de manera decente "noche desenfrenada" -Sí, exactamente lo que se están imaginando: sexo, sexo y MÁS sexo- sin embargo mi cuerpo, el cual recientemente se había tornado adulto dentro de los estándares de las tierras niponas no estaba en la misma sintonía que el de mi hiperactivo amigo Kansai.

No voy a mentirles. Había todo un abanico de preciosidades en ese lugar. Chicas de todos los tamaños, proporciones y colores. Sin embargo este cuerpecito de 1.90 no se sentía atraído por ninguna. Ya había percibido las miradas de algunas que se deslizaban con cadencia en la pista, otras lo hacían al acercarse a la barra y pedir una bebida pero... nada. Nada de nada.

-¡Uf! -Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Sorata posar el dorso de la mano sobre la frente y se escurría por el banquillo hasta despatarrase en el piso. Giré el asiento para darle la espalda mientras le señalaba una botella de escoces al _bartender_ y le cuestionaba por el origen de la bebida con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo, aquí, muriéndome y tú...-Me recriminó con un puchero y unas lagrimillas de cocodrilo danzaban en sus ojos marrones-. La venganza es dulce-. Sentenció recobrando su actitud de dignidad-. Gracias a tu desplante de total indiferencia para con mi hermoso ser -ahogué una risita- no te guiaré al refugio del recién llegado aquelarre de bellezas. Con permiso. -Sin más el idiota se dio media vuelta, la barbilla alzada, la espada recta; con pasos livianos de escurrió entre los bailarines hacia el lado opuesto del establecimiento. Suspiré pasándome una mano por el cabello.

Tomé la botella de cerveza que Sorata había olvidado antes de ir en su persecución. No tardé en hallarlo. Estaba sentado en una mesa del segundo piso que se hallaba pegada a la barandilla, dónde se podía apreciar la pista, los sofás que había a cada lado y la barra sin esfuerzo. El chico recargaba los antebrazos sobre un eje y la barbilla sobre el cruce de sus brazos, tenía la mirada clavada sobre un grupo de muchachas que bailaban muy juntas en una de las esquinas menos pobladas del entarimado.

-¡Oy! - respingó-. Eres un idiota. Estás viendo y no ves.

-Tranquilo, Lince. No pienso entorpecer la jugada.

-Más te vale porque creo que esto será un dos a dos-. Dijo, posando las manos sobre sus ojos a modo de binoculares.

-¿Por?

-El equipo es de tres pero... una viene con su pareja. La otras dos vienen solas por lo tanto necesito que cubras a la otra. ¿Qué? No me mires así Fuuma.

-Y, chingome yo, al quedarse con la _DUFF.*_

Sorata soltó una carcajada. Tomó un largo sorbo de líquido y volvió su atención al bailongo-. Mira, no he podido verla bien pero no creo que sea una _DUFF._

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Pos...no lo estoy -se encogió de hombros, yo lo miré desconfiado- pero desde lo que puedo apreciar a esta distancia, estando ella de espaldas, sin la bendición de una buena iluminación -hizo una pausa y alzó el cuello para observar mejor- deduzco... una cintura de avispa -ante su comentario entrecerré los ojos, eso no me convencería- piernas de bailarina -añadió con vehemencia enarqué una ceja- y un trasero de gimnasta - Lo pronunció con un jadeo de sorpresa. Diablos. Mi maldita debilidad. Cedí a la tentación y la busqué.

-La mía es la de pelo largo perro.

¡Carajo! Era cierto. Las chicas formaban un triángulo. Dos llevaban el pelo corto; el de la otra caía como una cortina pasado sus hombros. Sólo podía ver que por la cual me sacrificaría llevaba un ceñido conjunto negro el cual resaltaba la forma perfecta de _ese_ durazno. Dejé caer la cabeza en señal de derrota.

-OK. Aplicamos la 22-19 o la 00-67.

Sorata sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Yo, simplemente, le di el último golpe al ardiente vodka.

Obviamente el acercarnos debía parecer poco alevoso. Claro, así actuaría un don Juan; coqueto pero ciertamente distante. Sólo que hay un detallito: este era Sorata y con él sólo hay dos caminos: Directo y más DIRECTO.

Sin notarlo el espectáculo de luces intermitentes finaliza; la música sigue sonando, un compás lento y cadencioso es reemplazado por uno más acelerado e intermitente. Todos seguían moviéndose unos a destiempo y otros sin sentido del ritmo. Era difícil pasar entre la marea de cuerpos tratando de fundirse unos con otros.

¡Dios! Ahora podía verla mejor. Cabello azabache, fino y lacio; sólo podía ver las blancas manos que asomándose por los puños de la remera de manga larga, vestida por completo de negro salvo por un cinturón ancho, escarlata que colgaba de su cadera y se aseguraba al muslo. El colmo era la forma tan atrevida de danzar, el lento vaivén, igual a un péndulo, hipnótico. En perfecta sincronía con la melodía ¡DIABLOS!

-Entonces... ¡Bailamos!- Sorata gritó, con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro justo cuando la pieza terminaba.

 _SLAP._

Un ardor me cruza la mejilla. ¿Yo qué dije? Nada. Idiota Arisugawa.

-¡Oh, lo siento!

Mantuve la cara abajo mientras me sobaba el golpe.

-No te preocupes fue un acci...-exclamé sardónico, alzando la vista para toparme con un par de orbes azul violáceo - ...dente-. Tragué saliva. Eran color del mar nocturno profundo y adornado por unas largas y espesas pestañas. En esos ojos no había ni rastro de arrepentimiento.

-El sarcasmo es una lengua extranjera para ti ¿no? -rezongó antes de dar media vuelta, justo antes de quedar de espaldas por completo vislumbre una chispa traviesa de desafío entre los destellos lilas. Sonreí aun sosteniéndome la barbilla. Me arreglé la chaqueta y fui tras ella.

* * *

El silbido me despertó. Gruñí, dándome la vuelta sobre el estomago para tomar el aparato...Una nota de voz. El timbre resonó justo después.

-Um...-el colchón se hundió un poco a mi lado izquierdo, sentí el calor de un torso sobre la espalda y una mano pequeña intentaba arrebatarme el tabique negro.

-Seishirou... -respondí con la voz pastosa por el reciente despertar.

-¿Todo bien? -aun poseyendo un voz grave no pudo ocultar el tono juguetón/fastidioso.

 _¿Bien?_ OK. Sí, casi me atraganté con la lengua cuando en el cuarto del motel sentía la tensión de un bulto creciendo entre sus piernas por encima de mi propio muslo mientras nos agasajábamos contra la puerta, me encogí de hombros antes de cargarlo por la cintura y arrojarlo contra la cama. # _YOLO_

Enarqué una ceja al sentir el cambio de peso sobre los resortes del colchón. Miré por sobre mi hombro y lo veo ahí, arrodillado sobre el amasijo de mantas, apoyando el peso sobre las palmas, la espalda ligeramente arqueada, el cabello alborotado por el sexo, la mirada (de sombra malva) coqueta y un hermoso puchero dibujado en su deliciosa boquita. Era travieso, sensual y hermoso.

-Fenomenal, te llamo luego-. Resoplé cortando la llamada sin saber sí me oyó o no y arrojé el teléfono a la nada.

Escuché las campanillas en aquella jovial risa. No lo resistí más y me abalancé sobre él. La cama rechinó inconforme, las patas cedieron sin embargo poco nos interesó acabar en el frío linóleo.

* * *

-Oy...-un dedo se entierra en mi mejilla-...deja de pensar perversiones.

Río entre dientes mientras sujeto el fino dígito y lo llevo a mis labios. -¿Por qué?-Guío su cuerpo hasta que la inercia lo hace sentarse sobre mi regazo-. Sé que te gustan mis perversiones-. Susurro en su oído, su cuerpo tirita al dejar escapar un jadeo sobre la piel de mi cuello.

-Aquí no -declara aun cuando Kamui es quien entrelaza los brazos detrás de mi cuello, aun cuando es él quien pega su tórax.

-Mmm...-no deseo hablar. Sólo quiero aspirar la fragancia dulce, efervescente, que destila por los poros.

-Es la boda de mi primo y tu tío -reprocha aun sin soltarme-. Hay algo que nunca te conté.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono separándonos para poder mirar en la profundidad amatista.

-La bofetada que te di esa vez no fue a propósito.

-¿En serio? Porque hasta la cara me reviraste.

-Ji,ji,ji. Ese era el punto que fuese real, en todo sentido.

-Me doy cuenta. Pero ¿por qué fue?

-Fue una apuesta-. Confiesa con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Si algún chico se nos acercaba pero no nos gustaba le daríamos la oportunidad de sacarnos a bailar y los demás tenían la responsabilidad de rescatarnos pero -levanta el dedo índice puntualizando la pauta- si se trataba de un chico que nos gustara pues...-me dedica una mirada altanera pero amorosa.

Suelto una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Pues, yo sólo buscaba un acostón loco, depravado; pasajero y de paso hacerle el paro a Sora... ahora míranos -me levanto de banca cargándolo, encaminándonos hacia la recepción.

-Ya dos años de acostones locos y sobretodos depravados -dice con una solemnidad abrumadora.

Sin embargo hay un lazo que nos une más allá de la lujuria. Lo percibo en mi alma, resuena con la confianza de su mirada.

De una promesa: podremos ser felices; por fin.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 _Desginated Ugly Fat Friend* La amiga designada ultra fea._

 _Les recomiendo esa película: DUFF ¡Muy buena!_

 ** _PD:_ **_No perdiré disculpas por el OOC (sobretodo por el de Mui-chan) pero estaba harta de leer lo mismo el uke tímido, rejego y hosco así que me tome una licencia en este sentido :P_

 _ **PD2:** Obvio quienes son el primo y el tío XD_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer n.n!_**


End file.
